A Change in Life
by Akane Tendo
Summary: This is a very sad, angst, gloomy, depressing fic. Akane would have never thought that the she would want back her
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey you guys~! I sorta edited like half of this cuz i posted it loooong~ ago.   
Someone pointed out that I said that Akane was paralyzed from shoulder down.   
I thought i had put WAIST down. :( Sooo, i changed that nd SRRY if my ch 2's format nd sh*t   
is messed up, yet I can't help it cuz my comp does that cuz the programmin is messed up.   
So...just bear w/it or don read if it bothers u.  
  
A CHANGE IN LIFE  
CHAPTER 1:  
Akane sighed. It had been a normal day for her and for some reason she was overly exhausted. Usually, starting off the day would be her waking Ranma up with cold water,   
him and her arguing, Ranma and his father sparring, Ranma and his father both falling into the koi pond, and Ranma pouring steaming hot water on himself in time for breakfast.   
Then, Ranma and Akane would get into another fight, and with one crude remark, Ranma went flying into earth orbit with his last fading words, "WHADJA DO THAT FFFOOOooorrrrrrrr…."   
Akane had then wasted her time searching for that idiot Ranma. When she finally found him, they both ran to school hoping that by some slim chance they would not be late. Some slim chance.   
They found themselves holding buckets of cold water as they both grumpily shot insults back and forth to each other.   
It was at that moment Shampoo decided to give her 'airen' a surprise visit by coming in with that bicycle of hers and knocking the bucket of water onto herself. Thus, she was walking   
home by herself without the usual accompaniment of Ranma, who had ran away screaming his head off right through the school wall. It seemed that Shampoo had really done her job of that surprise visit.   
Sighing again, Akane wondered where Ranma might be. He was probably still running around the town with arms flailing (much like Ms. Hinako). Akane sighed again. Her thoughts fell from Ranma and his fiancées   
and to the relationship that he and Akane had. As her thoughts traveled further, Akane continued to walk down the street. Suddenly, Akane heard the sound of screeching brakes and turned to the noise. In the middle   
of the street stood a little toddler who was wailing loudly. A huge truck driver did was pelting forward with full force at more than 100 mph. Akane waited frantically for someone to save the little child.   
Akane sprung into action. All she knew was that the truck was not slowing down as it gradually gained more speed toward the screaming toddler. She could hear the frightened yelps of shocked passer-biers.   
Akane knew she could not just see this child get killed. She ran with all her might as she pushed the toddler out of the way. Akane struggled to her feet. She realized that her back was now facing the berserk truck.   
She gathered her strength to get out of the way. She tried to move her jelly legs but they didn't budge a millimeter. Jumbled thoughts ran through her head as she tried to will her legs to move. Time seemed to   
slow as the truck hit her with powerful impact.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Akane felt the metal car bumper ram into her back spine, causing to hurl her into the concrete ground, twisting her leg and arms into a strange angle. She felt her skin scrape the   
ground and her ankle twisting a full 90 degrees. She couldn't feel the pain at first. The pain ever so slowly spread throughout her body from her very toes to her head. Her head was spinning   
and she saw blurry figures moving about her. The blurring figures and bright lights danced all around screaming for help. A crowd began forming a circle around her and she saw someone  
dialing furiously onto his/her cellular phone. Akane could not see straight and the bright lights and colors were swirling into a pretty pattern. Everything threw dimmer and faded away and  
Akane wondered if she would make it.  
  
White. That was all she could see. White was above, to her left, to her right, everywhere! Akane tried to speak but her voice was so hoarse nothing   
came out. Akane tried to speak up but to no avail. She almost screamed to get her voice to an audible level. Akane spoke what first came   
to her mind. "Where am I?" her voice crackled. Was she…she…in heaven? "No, you're not Akane, you're in the hospital."   
Akane recognized that voice. Who did it belong to? It was deep, low, and awkward. Akane whispered, "Ranma…"  
"this once cute girl was lying here in probably on her death bead because he hadn't been there to save her. He cursed himself and probably would've been glad to do seppuku. But, he knew  
that Akane probably need him. Although he was a mean, insensitive, wishy-washy, prideful, bastard that had-"Hello?" Akane asked raspily. Ranma hadn't   
seemed to be listening to anything she was saying.  
"Huh?" Ranma said.   
"How did I get in the hospital Ranma?" Akane ended with a huskier voice that was followed by fits of coughs that let pain course non-stop throughout every   
bone and muscle in her body. Ranma wanted to do something, to cause the obvious pain Akane was experiencing. He could do nothing but watch anxiously for the coughs to stop.   
Akane was gasping and panting by the time the spasms were finished. Ranma spoke. "Akane, you were hit by car after saving a toddler from being hit." "I'm sorry I didn't help you Akane."   
"It's all my fault," Ranma mumbled his head cast down.   
A light went off inside Akane's head and the chain of events that occurred ran itself like film footage in Akane's head. "It wasn't your fault Ranma."   
"I'm alive after all, aren't I?" "I'll be as good as new and getting up to go to school like always." Akane tried to smile but it hurt her mouth and lips. She was shocked and   
surprised when she saw a solitary tear roll down Ranma's cheek.   
Akane felt very uneasy and uncomfortable as a silence engulfed the duo.  
Ranma's voice wAkane…"  
Ranma awkwardly knelt down so that his face was a few inches away from Akane to hear her soft whispering.  
He was glad to hear her speaking. For the 4 weeks, Akane had been in critical condition. He hadn't known until he had   
arrived at the Tendo Dojo finding it strangely empty. He found the note on the kitchen door. It read:  
Ranma-kun,  
We all just rushed to the hospital. It seems like Akane was in a car accident and is in critical condition. No time to write more.   
Call the NERIMA HOPITAL and ask for directions. Get here quickly.  
-Nabiki  
At that moment, Ranma had dropped the letter on the floor and tried to digest what had been written on the note. What? Akane had been in a car crash? IN CRITICAL   
CONDITION? Ranma grabbed the phone. From then on, any recollection was unclear. Somehow, he had   
gotten directions and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the quickest way of transportation to the NERIMA HOSPITAL. All through the time, Ranma thought, Please be okay Akane. Please don't be dead. He was breathing   
hard when he ran through the doors up to the desk and screamed to ask where Akane was. The nurse seemed to be used to this sort of greeting as she calmly but swiftly looked up her name on the computer and told him what   
room number she was in. After, Ranma kicked the door open from its hinges he hastily looked around looking for the familiar form of Akane. He was about to leave, thinking he had come to the wrong place when he noticed  
his pop and the Tendos around one bed. Ranma slowly made his way to the bed and saw Akane there. She looked so…dead. She had about 70 different kinds of tubes stuck in her and a nurse was putting a huge 5   
inch needle n her. She had bandages wrapped all around her except for the mouth and eye areas. She looked like a mummy already prepared for burial. Ranma wanted to hug the now frail girl in his arms but knew that his pride   
would prevent that. Damn that stupid pride, Ranma thought. Ranma sat around with the Tendos. They were all silent with grief. The Tendos left that night and returned home after Ranma reassuringly told them he would now watch Akane.   
He knew that as so low and was barely above a whisper. "You don't understand Akane."   
  
"You are alive, and that's really all that matters to me." "But the d-…d-…doctor s- said that you'll…you'll be…p- p- paralyzed from waist down for……….life."  
To be Continued… 


	2. PART 2

---Akane here. I've sorta ignored continuing this story mainly because I'm a lazy bum. Heh.   
NEhooz, my infatuation with Ranma 1/2 sorta was brought back this summer but the summer is ending!   
NOOOOOO~! Continuing, this next story may not be too good cuz i'm a lil rusty. Also, I noticed that in   
the other first part, I had MUCHO errors. Anyway, back to the story: ENJOY!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"But the d-…d-…doctor s- said that you'll…you'll be…p- p- paralyzed from sh- shoulder down for……….life."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Akane's heart ceased to beat as the word 'paralyzed for life' echoed inside her head repeatedly.  
"Yo, Akane..." Ranma reached out his hand to arouse Akane from her dazed state."   
"Just leave me alone Ranma," Akane said stoicly in a strangled voice. Ranma recoiled his hand sharply, obviously hurt.  
"Well at least I'm not some uncute-" Ranma bit his tongue down hard, thinking, Man! Why am I so stupid! Why did I say that??R anma bonked himself in the head for the stupid mistake and a nice bulbous bump emerged from the depths of his black hair.   
"What I meant was-" Ranma cried, trying in vain to make up for his words before.  
Akane made an effort to turn away from Ranma. In a cold quiet voice she interrupted him.  
"I don't need your pity Ranma."   
Ranma was left speechless, flapping his mouth open like a fish. Akane sighed shakily and Ranma could see her body was trembling.   
"Akane..."   
JUST LEAVE RANMA," Akane screamed shrilly. The outburst left her breathing irradically and she clutched side of the metal hospital bed.  
"Akane!" Ranma leaped up ready to help. Akane motioned with a bandaged hand for Ranma to sit back down. Fearing another outburst and the resulting difficulty in breathing,   
Ranma sat down slowly.Akane struggled as she tried to sit in the hard bed. Making use of her unfeeling arms she heaved herself up upright. Ranma attempted to help her but Akane pushed roughly pushed him away.   
Ranma sat back down, silent until Akane had acheived her goal of sitting on the bed with her lead legs outstretched awkwardly.  
"....Akane, why won't you let me help you?"   
"Do you still want me Ranma?" murmured Akane.  
"What??" asked Ranma taken aback.  
"Do you still want to be my fiance when I'm like...this?"  
Ranma didn't know what to say. He had a hard enough time confronting or expressing his feelings for Akane. He just wasn't ready to answer yet...but Akane was so ill...  
Akane looked up at Ranma with disappointed eye. She felt her heart break as Ranma instead replied, "Look Akane. You're really hurt right now. You should rest instead of talking 'bout stupid stuff like that."  
Ranma shut his eyes tightly as he recalled back the conversation he had had with Mr. Tendo and his father weeks before.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACKFLASHbACK END Akane again. Alright, thas it for today. Perhaps one day I will continue it but only if ppl encourage me.   
heeheeheeheheeeeeee. ok. BUH BYE!!! 


End file.
